


Sometimes the point is hard to discern.

by MiserableLie95



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableLie95/pseuds/MiserableLie95





	

\- Morrissey rolled down his window and leaned back against the car seat, turning his face towards the cool air on the drive home. 

“Feel good?” Johnny asked. He looked over at Morrissey at the stop sign and turned down the radio.

“With you? Of course," Morrissey murmured in response.

If it wasn’t nighttime Johnny would’ve loved to have caught him blushing. He smiled and put his hand on the singer’s thigh, seeing Morrissey raise his eyebrows and tilt his head up towards the ceiling of the car out of the corner of his eye as he drove on. They had shared a bottle of expensive wine at dinner and were warm and dizzy with love on the drive to Morrissey’s flat. Johnny parked down the road from the house as Morrissey idly rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand. 

“Are you tired?” Johnny asked. He leaned in closer to Morrissey now that he didn’t have to drive. 

“Not particularly," Morrissey replied. 

He put his arm around Johnny’s neck, smiling as the younger man tilted his head rather indiscreetly. Morrissey kissed him softly, obliging happily when Johnny parted his lips to deepen the kiss. They had spent most of the afternoon working on songs, then to dinner, and now this. It was as perfect a day as he could ask for. Johnny moved his hand along the singer’s thigh, dropping his head as he did so in order to kiss Morrissey’s neck. Morrissey bit his lip, exhaling breathily. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Morrissey asked. 

“What, the center console digging into your ribs doesn’t turn you on?” Johnny laughed. 

“It does make intimacy rather difficult," Morrissey said evenly. 

Johnny kissed him on the lips once more and opened the car door. They walked down the road with their arms around each other, Johnny’s hand in Morrissey’s back pocket. He jostled against the older man as he tried to fit the key into the door, squeezing his arse. 

“Patience, dear," Morrissey laughed. 

“There’s been enough of that," Johnny told him. He locked the door behind them as Morrissey hung up his coat, helping Johnny out of his own. 

He had his arms around the younger man in an instant, leading him towards the couch as their lips met eagerly. Morrissey perched on the arm of the couch with Johnny between his legs, his arms wrapped around him tightly. “Put on a record," Morrissey said breathlessly. He ran his hand through his hair between kisses as Johnny pulled him closer. 

Johnny stopped, looking up at him from underneath his eyelashes before saying no. “I want to hear you," he explained. He told Morrissey to sit down then went into his liquor cabinet, taking out another bottle of wine. He poured a glass for Morrissey and put it into his hand, leaving the bottle on the coffee table. 

“Well, I’m not complaining," Morrissey said.

Johnny slipped out of his shirt and moved his hand over the protrusion in his jeans, inhaling shakily as Morrissey took a sip of wine. “No, you won’t have to," Johnny told him softly. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down past his thighs, leaning in to kiss the singer again as he kicked them off. 

“You think that’s possible?” Morrissey murmured against his lips. He kissed him deeply, reaching down to touch his cock. 

Johnny groaned and laughed, pulling away slightly. “I want to find out." 

He pulled at Morrissey’s t-shirt and helped him take it off, sliding his hands along the singer’s body. Morrissey dropped his shirt on the floor with Johnny’s clothes, swallowing another sip of wine as the younger man fingered the button of his jeans. Johnny looked up and held eye contact, moving his hand along Morrissey’s cock. Morrissey closed his eyes briefly, his breath huffing out softly. Johnny unbuttoned the singer's jeans and Morrissey helped him take them off, looking up at Johnny again once he was undressed. The guitarists’ eyes moved along his body slowly, and he smiled as he straddled Morrissey’s waist. 

“What is it?” Morrissey asked softly. He leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, trying to steady his heartbeat. How could the prospect of someone wanting him still scare him? Johnny smiled again and kissed him slowly.

“I love having you like this," he whispered. 

Morrissey smiled too, and Johnny began kissing a path down the singer’s body. Morrissey drained the glass of wine, his head spinning as he felt Johnny’s lips part as he kissed the head of his cock. Morrissey moaned and arched his back, feeling Johnny take him deeper. Johnny loved to give head. Of course he was like that. He was perfectly attentive, no detail overlooked, not a single gesture ignored. He pulled back and sucked Morrissey’s balls, massaging them carefully as he kissed along his cock. Morrissey shivered, overwhelmed with the sensations. Johnny kept going, closing his lips around the head of his cock, his tongue caressing the sensitive glands slowly. Morrissey moaned more loudly this time, his hand in Johnny’s hair. 

Johnny started a slow rhythm, using his hand with his mouth, listening to how Morrissey moaned and gasped. “Oh, Johnny," he said under his breath. Johnny looked up at him, meeting his heavily-lidded gaze. Morrissey licked his lips, his chest was heaving. “Ah, I’m close," he said softly in way of an explanation. His cheeks were flushed, embarrassed with how quickly it was all going to be over, his hands shaking as he moved his fingers through his hair. 

Johnny moved his free hand along the singers’ stomach encouragingly, taking him deeper. He could taste precum and Morrissey stretched his upper body along the couch, moaning, his head falling back. His cock jerked in Johnny’s mouth and he gasped eagerly, moaning as his orgasm rolled through his body. Johnny swallowed, moving his lips along the singer’s cock slowly once more before pulling away. 

Morrissey put his hand in his hair again, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes wide in awe. Johnny kissed him on the lips, smiling as he reached past his partner for the bottle of wine. They moved upstairs later, their bodies tangling in bed, quiet and tired in the dark. In the morning, Johnny couldn’t remember where his clothes were.


End file.
